


Плохой сон

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Когда Риктусу снятся кошмары, он бежит к своей новой "мамочке", чтобы та успокоила его.
Kudos: 1





	Плохой сон

Когда это началось? Она не смогла бы сказать наверняка. Сначала это были просто взгляды, почти робкие, украдкой. Стоило ей встретиться с ним глазами, как он тут же отворачивался и, казалось, выглядел смущённым. Чидо начала думать, что Риктус хочет завладеть ею, как он хотел заполучить Ангарад, пока та не понесла от Несмертного. Но всё оказалось совсем иначе.

Биомеханик во время одного из еженедельных осмотров как-то обмолвился, что для Риктуса выдумали историю, чтобы утихомирить его нрав и подражательное желание спариваться ради потомства. Его убедили в том, что жёны отца являются для него кем-то вроде матерей.

Риктус легко поверил в это и был теперь не опасен. Джо позволил ему иногда заходить к «мамам» и приносить им подарки, но Фуриосе велел приглядывать за ним всё так же пристально, как и раньше, и в случае проявления агрессии или иных неадекватных выпадов - немедленно его скрутить и вывести прочь.

Девушки к визитам Риктуса относились настороженно, они сомневались, что Фуриосе под силу помешать гиганту, если что-то взбредёт в его недоразвитую голову. И только Чидо разглядела в нём большого, одинокого ребёнка, который ищет ласки и внимания. Она стала осторожно разговаривать с ним, подыскивая нужные слова, поначалу опасаясь, что тот может рассвирепеть, если она скажет что-то не то. Не зная, о чём говорить, Чидо перешла к сказкам, которые рассказывала им мисс Гидди и которые она сама вычитала в старых книгах.

Риктус радостно принимал и впитывал всё, что слышал от неё.

Однажды он пришёл поздно вечером, явно тайком, и Фуриоса не хотела его впускать, но Чидо упросила её дать им немного времени. Риктус выглядел взволнованным, непрестанно вращал широко раскрытыми глазами, то и дело облизывал губы, отчего слюни текли ещё более обильно, чем обычно.

– Что такое, Риктус? Что с тобой случилось? – ласковым голосом спросила девушка, мягко поглаживая его по предплечью.

– Сон… плохой сон, – пробормотал гигант и схватился за затылок, а потом внезапно несколько раз ударил себя по голове. – Никак не уходит. Всё ещё там, – он указал себе на лоб. – Нехороший сон… – он навернул круг около выдолбленной в полу купели, а потом заходил взад и вперёд, не в силах унять себя.

– Что это за сон, Риктус? Расскажи мне, – Чидо встала перед ним, преграждая ему путь, и краем уха услышала, как недовольно цокнула Фуриоса.

– Мама меня бросает. Она всегда меня бросает. Риктус остаётся один и кругом темно. Так темно и ничего нет, – и он захныкал совсем как ребёнок.

– Тише-тише, – успокаивающе зашептала Чидо. – Иди сюда, – она повлекла его за собой к лестнице и, сев на ступени, похлопала рядом. – Хочешь, я спою тебе твою любимую песенку? Она сразу прогонит все дурные сны.

– Да, – активно закивал Риктус.

Чидо запела сладким, убаюкивающим голосом. Гигант склонился, устроился на её коленях и замычал, пытаясь повторить мелодию. Девушка ласково гладила его лишённую волос голову, пока он не задремал.

Риктус ушёл только под утро. Фуриоса перехватила собиравшуюся идти в спальню Чидо и припёрла к стене, цепко и болезненно сжав плечи.

– Ты играешь с огнём, дура! – бесцеремонно зашипела она. – Это тебе не какая-то игрушка, не кукла или что ты там себе воображаешь! Он – безмозглое, неконтролируемое чудовище. Никто не знает, в какой момент у него щёлкнет в голове и он переломает тебя как сухую ветку! Думаешь, я смогу остановить его? Да я видела, как он отрывает людям головы за доли секунды!

Чидо спокойно выслушала её тираду, вывернулась из захвата и, бросив хмурый взгляд, ушла к себе.

Она прекрасно понимала, что Фуриоса права и всё же знала, что если когда-нибудь сможет выбраться отсюда, покинуть плен Цитадели, то единственным, о ком она станет скучать, будет Риктус – маленький, одинокий мальчик, запертый в жестоком, исполинском теле.


End file.
